cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Scarlett Johansson
Scarlett Johansson (1984 - ) Film Deaths *''The Island (2005)'' [Jordan Two Delta/Sarah Jordan]: Playing a dual role as the clone "Jordan Two Delta" and the original "Sarah Jordan," "Sarah" presumably dies (off-screen) of injuries from a car accident. Towards the end of the movie, Sean Bean mentions that her chances of survival were minimal, even if she received organ transplants from her clone; since the clone survives the movie, it seems safe to assume that the original dies. (The original "Sarah" is only seen in a black and white commercial that the clone sees on television.) *''Match Point'' (2005) [Nola Rice]: Shot to death (off-camera) with a shotgun by Jonathan Rhys-Meyers. We only see Jonathan firing; her body is not shown. (Note: the character is pregnant.) She later appears as a ghost to him (presumably a hallucination of his guilt). (Thanks to Gerardo, Nick, and Hunter) *''Under the Skin'' (2013) [Laura]: Burned to death when a logger douses her in fuel and sets her on fire upon seeing her true alien form from ripping open her human skin during a rape in the forest. She dies after staggering out of the woods and collapsing into the snow whilst trying to extinguish the flames. (At this point, Scarlett was wearing heavy alien make up for the role.) *''Lucy'' (2014) [Lucy Miller]: Her physical body turns to dust as she turns herself into an atmospheric energy (becoming a being of pure thought). *''Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015)'' [Black Widow]: Killed (off-screen) in a fight with the Chitauri aliens in a dream sequence Robert Downey Jr. has while under the influence of Elizabeth Olsen's control. Scarlett survives the film in reality *''The Jungle Book (2016)'' [Kaa]: Voicing a python, Scarlett is possibly killed by Bill Murray in order to save Neel Sethi, who Scarlett has hypnotized and is attempting to strangle. It is never explicitly stated that Bill kills Scarlett but he is shown attacking her and her fate is never mentioned so it is possible. TV Deaths *''Robot Chicken: Toyz in the Hood'' (2005; animated) [Tooth Fairy]: Shot to death (off-screen) by a child's father (voiced by Seth Green). (Played for comic effect) *''Robot Chicken: Donkey Punch'' (2006; animated) [Wife/Lisa]: "Lisa" (the voice of a GPS unit) commits suicide by deliberately giving the driver (voiced by Seth Green) directions that take him over a cliff. (Played for comic effect) Deaths in Music Video *''What Goes Around...Comes Around'' (2007) [Justin Timberlake music video]: Dies in a car crash as Justin Timberlake chases after her. Notable Connections *Ex-Mrs. Ryan Reynolds. *Ex-Mrs. Romain Dauriac. Gallery Scarlettjohansson.jpg|Commercial of Scarlett Johansson's deceased original self in The Island. Tony Stark's Vision _ Avengers Age of Ultron (2015) Movie Clip 1-4 screenshot.png|Scarlett Johansson in Avengers: Age of Ultron Johansson, Scarlett Johansson, Scarlett Johansson, Scarlett Johansson, Scarlett Johansson, Scarlett Johansson, Scarlett Johansson, Scarlett Johansson, Scarlett Category:Jewish Johansson, Scarlett Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Voice Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Child Actors Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Actors who died in Luc Besson Movies Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Blondes Category:Musicians Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Drama Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in Jon Favreau Movies Category:Actors who died in Woody Allen Movies Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:History Stars Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by rape Category:Home Alone Cast Members Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:People who died in a Robot Chicken Episode Category:Sing Category:North American actors and actresses Category:Danish actors and actresses Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Nominees Category:Captain America Cast Members Category:Iron Man Cast Members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:People who died in Avengers Movies Category:Dream death scenes Category:Adventure Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Off-camera deaths Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Controversial actors Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:The Jungle Book cast members Category:People who died in a The Jungle Book film Category:Musical Stars Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Young Artist Award Winners Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:British Independent Awards Nominees